Eris Greyrat
Eris Greyrat is the distant older cousin and wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Ars Greyrat. Appearance She has long red hair, nice figure and swords around her waist on both left and right side. Among Rudeus' wives she is the only one who has large breasts and waist. Personality She is violent, strong, tomboy and merciless towards anyone who holds negative emotions and or intentions against Rudeus. However, despite the outer aggressiveness, Eris also has a high level of shyness, often hitting Rudeus for touching her suddenly even tho she does the same to him. She and Rudeus has a mutual inferiority complex where both would assume the other is more wonderful than themselves, easily leading to misunderstandings. Background Her full name is Eris Boreas Greyrat. Boreas Greyrat was one of the great noble families in Asura kingdom. Her behavior prior to meeting Rudeus was uncontrollable and violent. She was considered failure as a noble. After Teleportation incident she was accompanied by Rudeus and Ruijerd on her way to Central Continent. Plot Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter She is introduced as an impulsive and violent character. Initially, Eris didn't have any respect nor did she want to be tutored by Rudeus. Eris had problems with the fact that Rudeus was younger than her, and thus Rudeus had to resort to a different tactic to convince her. Rudeus plan was to kidnap Eris, and to show her the benefits of knowing magic, reading, and math throughout the kidnapping but due to unforeseen issues the plan derailed. They were kidnapped by men who were planning to sell them off, but Rudeus was able to thwart their plans and save both of them. Seeing Rudeus's magic, Eris was inspired to learn and accept him as her tutor. Later under the guidance of Rudeus she manages to somehow control herself a bit, and she was able to pick up many different skills and improve her magic. Though her magic is no where near Rudeus, her swordsmanship is much better than his. Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter She was teleported together with Rudeus to Demon Continent and becomes an adventurer and a member of party Dead End. She trains with Ruijerd to become stronger. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter For the first time in her life made friends other than Rudeus in Dorudia Village. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter She went to subjugate goblins by herself, but Cliff came along with her. She then compared him to Rudeus and told him he is no good. Later she fought off some assassins and killed a human being for the first time in her life. Later upon returning to the inn where they were staying she found Rudeus in depressed state and comforted him after his fight with his father. Seeing this Eris committed herself to kill Paul Greyrat, however Ruijerd stopped her. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter She fought against Orsted and lost without even landing a single hit. Later she found out that her family died. In her depressed state , she told Rudeus her birthday wish is for him to be her family, after that she lost her virginity to him and then she left to train herself in art of sword. In this Volume her thoughts about Rudeus were revealed as well. Volume 8 - Youth Period - Special Student Chapter She appeared briefly in the extra chapter, which described her debut in Holy Land of Swords as well as the introduction of her rival, Nina. Volume 11 - Youth Period - Younger Sister Chapter Eris appears in the volume's extra chapter, briefly describing her training routines based around the goal of defeating the Dragon God Orsted. She trains everyday swinging and honing her sword and while coming back from training she encounters Auber. Auber stands in the way of Eris and asks her if she could pass a message to Gul Farion, which she ignores and demands that he stands aside. Feeling that Eris is releasing a lot of killing intent similar to one of a wild beast, Auber unsheathes his sword and the two duels. Eris is barely able to keep up and the battle started to heat up to a death battle until Gal Farion intervened. Auber is then introduced and starts trains Eris. Volume 13 - Youth Period - Labyrinth Chapter Eris appears in the volume's extra chapter where Reida and her disciple, Isolte, show up as requested by Gal Farion to train Eris. Eris, Nina, and Isolte starts to train together to overcome their weaknesses and learn about the other sword styles. She trains to counter Isolte's Water God Style, which is her weakness as well as Orsted's main sword style. Volume 14 - Young Man Period - Everyday Chapter After a duel with the other Sword King Candidates, Eris is named as the new Sword King and was allowed to receive one of the swords from her shishou. Sword God give her the proof of mastery (this was a title that neither the two Sword Emperors, nor Ghyslaine had been given). Volume 16 - Young Man Period - Human God Chapter After she receives Rudeus' Letter she immediately traveled to Sharia to meet him. Arriving at his house she met with Aisha, Lilia, Sylphy, Roxy, and Norn. When she learned that Rudeus has already left to fight Orsted, she remembered the reason why she trained in order to stand beside him, and came to aid him. When Eris arrived, she saw Rudeus badly injured and Orsted hurt with his weapon unsheathed. Eris is initially impressed about what Rudeus was able to accomplish simply by himself, and is able to impress even Orsted. Knowing that this is one enemy that they cannot beat, she then urges Roxy and Slyphy to escape with Rudeus. Seeing all of this, Orsted makes Rudeus a deal which Eris initially disproved of, but he still accepted. In the aftermaths of the battle, Eris stays around the house and there was an awkward tension between her and Rudeus. After prodding from Roxy, Eris confronts Rudeus on the current relationship status he has with his other wives and declares that she still loves him. Eris then challenges him to a duel to decide if she could also be loved as well, which Rudeus submits and declares that he still harbored feelings for her and proposes to her, to which she agrees. They consummate their marriage right that night. Power and Abilities Note: This section is under construction and revision. Sword God Swordsmanship 『Sword King』 『Sword Emperor?』 Her skill is so great that when she first became Sword King, Gal Farion offered her the chance to challenge him to become Sword God an opportunity that not even Ghyslaine was given when she first became Sword King. Eris has enough talent that was recognized by Gal Farion that if Eris actually wished to, Gal Farion would have allowed her to become Sword Emperor by fighting Ghyslaine who was also a Sword King North God Swordsmanship 『North Saint』 Taught by Auber the North Emperor, Eris reached the rank of North Saint Magic Beginner Magic She reached beginner level magic after being taught by Rudeus. Equipment Nameless Sword A sword made by Yulian Jalisco. Eris received it from Robin in volume 3. Phoenix Elegant Dragon Sword Dragon Emperor made and gave this sword to the first Sword God. It has the ability to nullify, or weaken (e.g. for strong opponents such as Orsted), fighting spirit. Eris received it from Gal Farion, the current Sword God, in volume 16 as a gift for being titled Sword King. Yubi OriProminent Yubi Ori or Prominent is a sword made by Yulian Jalisco, one of the 48 demon swords. Rudeus received it from Orsted and passed it on to Eris in volume 17. It is worth about 100,000 Asura gold coins. Achievement This is the current achievement that Eris gained through her adventure, action and training: * Sword King Class swords-woman. * North Saint Class swords-woman. Quotes "I’m only good at swinging the sword every day and making babies with Rudeus." Trivia * Eris is the goddess of War in the religion Rudeus has created. A wooden sword is currently taking the place as her symbol and is enshrined in the basement. * When Eris left Rudeus after their first time together, she left her panties and stole a pair of Rudeus' underwear. The current whereabouts of her panties are not known. * In all previous loops where Rudeus didn't exist, Luke courts Eris and eventually the pair gets happily married. In that timeline, Eris only has the potential of sword saint. * In previous loops where Rudeus didn't exist, Eris nickname is Red Lion instead of Mad Dog/Mad Sword King. * Rudeus once referred to her has his Husband when he thought Zanoba might be confessing to him because in their relationship, Eris is the more sexually aggressive one and she made him feel like a maiden in love. While he gives arm pillows to his other wives, he would get one from Eris. * While Rudeus has a Harem consisting of his wives, Rudeus considers himself a part of Eris's Harem, which consists of himself along with Rinia and Pursena. * Like all who have descended from the Boreas Greyrat Household, Eris has inherited a love for Beast Girls. In addition, she also is fond of dogs and cats, possibly an extension to the inherited trait. * Even though she learned language, math, science, and etiquette in her childhood, she forgot all of them later on and can only read easier words. * Out of all of Rudeus's wives, Eris is the only one with large breasts. Because his other wives all had very small breasts, she and many others mistakenly assumed he only liked small breasts. Navigation Category:Human Category:Dead End Category:Greyrat Household Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:North God Style Category:Asura Kingdom